The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the Lymphoma SPORE program at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center will be a comprehensive resource for design of clinical and basic science experiments, data acquisition and management, developing innovative statistical methodology, bioinformatics analysis, and publishing translational research generated through the Lymphoma SPORE program. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each project that are specific to the scientific issues being addressed. Each project will be provided with tailored analyses, accompanied by appropriate (and sometimes novel) statistical development. The leader of this core will meet regularly with project investigators. The purposes of these meetings are to discuss the design and conduct of new and existing research projects, evaluate results of analyses, and discuss potential new research initiatives and directions within SPORE. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core Leader will also work with project investigators to identify quantitative measures that can be used to test study hypotheses and to determine sample sizes to ensure sufficient power for the studies. In addition, the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will collaborate with all project investigators to facilitate the timely publication of all data collected under the SPORE research program. The main objectives of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: 1. To provide statistical designs, including sample sizes and power calculations, for research and clinical projects. 2. To provide all statistical data analysis including descriptive analyses, hypothesis testing, estimation, and modeling of prospectively generated data. 3. To generate statistical reports for all projects. 4. To develop and adapt innovative statistical methods pertinent to biomarker-integrated translational lymphoma studies. 5. To provide bioinformatics data analysis of high-throughput and high dimensional data. 6. To collaborate and assist all project investigators in the publication of scientific results.